


Heartache

by RetPow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetPow/pseuds/RetPow
Summary: Gronder Field can be cruel, as you can't control everything that happens.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 11





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic, well, kind of, its a drabble, i hope you like it!

Centuries ago, when magic was an actual thing, a bloody battle engaged in the green fields of an intersection, a famous strategic battlefield with a ballista in the middle, a battle between three armies.

At the southwest, a blue banner with a lion emerged, a proud king charging into battle with their comrades.

At the southeast, a yellow banner with a deer covered the light of the sun, several leaders showing themselves.

At the north, an emperor charged into battle while her vassals carried a red banner with an eagle in it, into their lines a mage looked in distress.

Hating conflicts, this young mage had a heartache since the beginning of the day, as if her heart was going to be stolen, not even her girlfriend had been able to calm her down, although with the uprising of the battle this constant, relentless pain increased.

Soon enough, the battle started, the three armies charging into each other, chaos ensured in the soon to be red grassed fields.

The mage fired thunderbolts left and right, shutting down any kind of menace that was near her or her allies.

Her heartache increased, the sound of a shooting ballista echoed through the battlefield.

A horse knocked her out of the way, her girlfriend impaled by a ballista bolt in the floor… and now all the world she knew was dead.


End file.
